Story About Park Chanyeol And Kim Junmyeon
by BearBunny
Summary: CHANHO. Kedua orang tua Junmyeon awalnya tidak menyangka kalau anak mereka menjalin hubungan dengan sesama laki laki yang sungguh masih sangat tabu di Korea. Belum lagi mengingat kekasih Junmyeon adalah Park Chanyeol, penyanyi sekaligus artis papan atas Korea selatan yang mempunyai banyak fans. Apakah hubungan Chanyeol & Junmyeon bisa mendapatkan restu dari ortu & para fans.


Story About Park Chanyeol And Kim Junmyeon

.

.

ChanHo (Chanyeol and Suho). Yaoi. Aneh. Absurd. AU.

.

.

AUTHOR KENZ MUFDA

.

Setiap cerita yang saya tulis adalah murni keluar dari imajinasi otak saya. Sedikit aneh dan kadang cukup tidak masuk akal. Jika anda segan membaca karya saya, saya sungguh berterimaksih. Akan tetapi jika anda tidak segan dengan cerita ini, baik itu dari kople yang mengispirasi saya, ataupun dari jalan cerita saya. Saya harap untuk anda tidak banyak mengeluarkan kata-kata, cukup tutup halaman ini. Terimakasih.

.

.

Malam ini malam natal, dimana semua orang merayakannya dengan suka cita dan kebahagiaan yang terbagi dengan orang orang yang terkasih. Termasuk Junmyeon. Hari ini, dari pagi hingga sore hari ia sibuk mempersiapkan pesta yang setiap tahun tidak pernah tidak dirayakan dirumahnya.

Akan ada banyak sekali tamu yang datang nanti malam. Merayakan hari natal bersama keluarga besar sekaligus menjadi acara reuni rutin yang sangat menyenangkan. Junmyeon sudah menyiapkan banyak kado untuk semua kerabatnya, dari mulai adik adiknya, saudara sepupunya dan juga keponakannya semua sudah ia siapkan.

Hanya saja masih ada satu hal yang belum bisa membuat Junmyeon tersenyum hingga malam natal tiba. Dimana para saudaranya sedang menyanyikan lagu lagu natal, bergembira dan berbagi kebahagiaan bersama dengan keluarganya. Ia masih juga bisa tersenyum seperti biasanya. Senyum yang menunjukkan betapa manisnya seorang Kim Junmyeon.

" Hey Jun! Kenapa kau sedari tadi hanya diam saja? Kau tidak ingin menyanyi bersama kami? " sang paman yang datang jauh jauh dari Jeju membuyarkan lamunan Jumnyeon yang sedang menatap kosong hamparan salju lewat jendela kaca rumahnya.

" Hahaha, maafkan aku samcon! Mari kita bernyanyi! " ucap Junmyeon sambil merangkul pundak sang paman dan berjalan beriringan menuju podium kecil yang memang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya.

Mereka terus bernyanyi hingga larut malam. Para anak anak sudah lelap dalam mimpi masing masing ketika para orang dewasa sedang asik bermain Truth or Dare. Mengisi malam natal yang dingin dengan game konyol yang membuat siapapun tertawa ketika ada yang mendapatkan Truth yang kebanyakan berisikan tentang kejujuran dari pemain tentang segala macam hal yang diajukan oleh lawan mainnya. Tak jarang juga kadang mereka malu sendiri ketika mereka mendapat giliran untuk melaksanakan Dare, dengan hukuman yang tentunya sangat aneh dan konyol.

" Jun, kau kenapa? " tanya sang Eomma ketika melihat sang anak tengah melamun menatap hamparan salju lewat jendela kaca. Kini tangan mungil Junmyeon masih enggan untuk menutup tirai jendela. Entah ia sedang memikirkan apa hingga ia masih betah berdiri disana selama hampir lima belas menit.

" Ani Eomma. Aku baik baik saja. Eomma istirahat saja, biar aku yang akan membereskan ini semua. " ucap Junmyeon dengan senyum manisnya pada sang Eomma. Dan ketika sang Eomma beranjak dari hadapannya, ia dengan enggan menutup tirai jendela itu.

" Kau tidak datang. " ucapnya lirih.

Pelan pelan Junmyeon mulai memunguti sampah makanan yang berserakan dilantai ruang tamu. Memasukkan semua plastik bekas itu kedalam satu kantong plastik besar untuk nantinya ia buang. Piring dan gelas kotor juga ia bawa kedapur dan langsung ia cuci. Botol botol soju dan kaleng bir ia masukkan kedalam kantong plastik lain.

Angin musim dingin dan salju yang turun tidak menyurutkan Junmyeon untuk melangkah keluar rumah. Dikedua tangannya ada sekantong besar kantong plastik hitam yang memang dikhususkan untuk sampah. Dengan pelan kakinya melangkah menuju tong sampah terdekat. Hingga ia harus dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang tak jauh darinya. Beruntung sampah yang ia bawa sudah ia letakkan, ia tidak menjamin sampah itu akan kembali berantakan karena kekagetannya akan sosok yang tiba tiba saja muncul dihadapannya kini.

Junmyeon masih terdiam ditempat saat sosok itu mulai mendekat kearahnya. Tersenyum padanya, merusak tatanan rambutnya yang terdapat beberapa butir salju disana. Dan ketika sosok itu memeluknya dengan erat, sangat erat sehingga Junmyeon tidak lagi merasakan dinginnya malam bersalju ini.

" Maafkan keterlambatanku. " suara bass itu begitu jelas ditelinga Junmyeon. Menggelitik leher Junmyeon yang langsung bertemu dengan bibir sosok yang sedang memeluknya. Jangan lupakan pula deru nafas hangat yang keluar dari hidung dan bibir sosok itu yang membuat tengkuknya meremang.

" Kau marah padaku? " tanya sosok itu yang kini tengah meneliti raut wajah Junmyeon.

Laki laki itu tetap saja manis dimatanya, meskipun bibir merah ranumnya tampak pucat karena dinginnya cuaca dan pipinya yang sedikit merona karena dingin. Tubuh laki laki manis itu juga tampak dingin. Ia jadi menyesal karena datang terlambat hingga membuat Junmyeon kedinginan seperti sekarang. Meskipun ia tahu kalau Junmyeon sedari tadi berada di dalam rumah. Tapi jika laki laki manis itu masih terjaga hingga dini hari seperti ini, pastilah laki laki itu sedang menunggunya.

Junmyeon sendiri tidak menyangka. Lebih tepatnya sangat kaget ketika matanya tadi menangkap sosok orang yang sangat dirindukan dan dikasihaninya. Belum lagi sosok itu yang nampak sangat sehat hingga bisa memeluknya seerat tadi.

Junmyeon tahu, dan sangat tahu kalau malam natal seperti ini pastilah sosok itu sedang sibuk dengan urusannya. Hanya entah mengapa Junmyeon sangat berharap kalau orang yang sudah mengisi hatinya selama lima tahun ini bisa berada disampingnya meskipun hanya sejenak.

Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tidak berhak marah pada Chanyeol. Laki laki yang sudah resmi menjadi tunangannya itu sedang sibuk sibuknya jika malam natal seperti ini. Mendatangi banyak tempat untuk melakukan konser dan jika laki laki tinggi itu masih bisa menyempatkan datang untuknya, maka Junmyeon sangat sangat berterimakasih.

" Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya_ tidak percaya kalau kau akan datang. " ucap Junmyeon lirih.

Kini kedua insan itu sedang ada didalam kamar milik Junmyeon. Chanyeol yang notebene sangat protektif terhadap sang tunangan, menarik tangan mungil Junmyeon untuk masuk kedalam rumah dan menghangatkan diri dibalik selimut besar dikamar milik Junmyeon.

Chanyeol tidak perlu sungkan atau malu ketika ia berpapasan dengan Eomma Junmyeon ketika mereka sampai ditangga yang akan membawa mereka kekamar Junmyeon. Laki laki yang lahir bulan November itu hanya membungkuk sekilas sebelum meminta maaf karena keterlambatannya dan membawa Junmyeon masuk kedalam kamar. Ia tidak ingin kekasih mungil dan manisnya itu terserang deman esok hari karena lama berada diluar ruangan.

" Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan mengusahakan untuk datang? " ucap Chanyeol sambil melingkarkan lengannya disekitar tubuh Junmyeon.

Chanyeol ingin menikmati harum tubuh sang kekasih yang sudah lama tidak ia hirup. Harum tubuh Junmyeon yang sangat Chanyeol suka dan selalu menjadi candu bagi Chanyeol ketika ia berada jauh dari Junmyeon.

" Apakah kau tidak lelah? " tanya Junmyeon sambil mengusap pelan lengan Chanyeol yang ada diperutnya.

Hal yang paling Junmyeon suka adalah ketika ia berada di dalam pelukan hangat dan nyaman milik Chanyeol. Karena ketika Chanyeol memeluknya seperti ini, ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Chanyeol, bisa mencium wangi citrus dan mint yang menguar dari tubuh Chanyeol. Harum tubuh Chanyeol yang selalu menbuat Junmyeon tenang.

" Rasa lelahku sudah menguar ketika aku melihatmu tadi. Sungguh, aku merindukanmu. " ucap Chanyeol sambil mencium pipi Junmyeon.

Junmyeon merona, tentu saja. Chanyeol selalu saja bisa membuatnya merasa melayang dan juga nyaman dalam waktu bersamaan. Membuat Junmyeon selalu merasakan jutaan kupu kupu terbang menggelitiki perutnya.

" Aku juga sangat merindukanmu. " bisik Junmyeon.

Ia tidak akan memungkiri betapa ia merindukan kekasih besarnya ini. Konser yang harus Chanyeol lakukan diberbagai tempat membuat eksistensi pertemuan mereka menjadi berkurang. Meskipun kadang mereka masih bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk bertukar sapa lewat panggilan dan video call. Tapi tanpa bisa memeluk orang yang sangat kau rindukan, itu sama saja dengan bohong.

" Aku benar benar ingin cepat menikah denganmu. " ucap Chanyeol sambil merapatkankan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Junmyeon.

" Sabarlah. Bukankah masih ada beberapa bulan lagi? " ucap Junmyeon yang kini menghadapkan tubuhnya pada tubuh milik Chanyeol, dan menelusupkan wajahnya kedada bidang sang tunangan.

" Aku sudah tidak tahan. Kau tahu, aku selalu tersiksa setiap kali pulang keapartmen dan aku tidak bisa menemukanmu. Tidak bisa memelukmu seperti ini, tidak bisa menghirup aroma tubuhmu yang bagaikan candu bagiku. Tidak bisa mencium setiap lekuk wajah dan tubuhmu yang selalu membuatku semakin terjatuh dalam pesonamu? " jelas Chanyeol

" Chessy! " ledek Junmyeon sambil menahan tawanya.

" Bukankah kau sudah tahu kalau hanya kaulah satu satunya orang yang bisa membuat lelahku menguap begitu saja?. Membuatku selalu gila dengan segala sikapmu. Membuatku selalu bahagia setiap kali aku melihat senyummu. Membuatku selalu merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung karena hanya aku yang bisa memeluk, mencium dan menyentuhmu. " Chanyeol membawa wajah Junmyeon searah dengan wajahnya dan memberikan kecupan kecupan kecil penuh cinta disekitar wajah Junmyeon.

" Aku tahu Chan. Tapi, bukankah ini kesepakatan kita berdua? Kita akan menikah setelah kau menyelesaikan tour- mu? " jawab Junmyeon sambil mengelus pipi milik sang kekasih dengan sayang.

" Lihatlah dirimu Chan. Kau semakin kurus, apakah kau tidak makan dengan teratur? " Junmyeon mengamati wajah sang kekasih yang nampak lebih kurus dari terakhir mereka bertemu.

" Aku sudah mencoba yang terbaik dan juga menuruti setiap saranmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan kalau hati dan jiwaku juga merindukanmu. Aku mengalami insomnia akhir akhir ini, dan itu semua karena aku sibuk memikirkanmu. " ungkap Chanyeol jujur.

" Maafkan aku Chan. " Junmyeon menunduk sedih mengetahui kenyataan kalau sang kekasih mengalami kesulitan tanpanya.

" Hey~ kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Ini semua aku lakukan juga demi dirimu, aku tahu kalau keluargamu tidak mengijinkan kita tinggal bersama sebelum kita benar benar sah dimata Tuhan. Dan aku menghargai itu, sungguh! " jelas Chanyeol sambil menangkupkan wajah Junmyeon dengan kedua tangannya, menghadapakan wajah manis itu sejajar dengan wajahnya.

Chanyeol akui ia sedikit tidak terima dengan apa yang sudah diputuskan oleh Ayah Junmyeon yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi orang tuanya juga, mengenai larangan Junmyeon untuk tinggal berdua dengannya sebelum menikah. Tapi ia harus bersyukur, setidaknya Ayah Junmyeon sudah mau merestuinya menjalin hubungan dengan Junmyeon meskipun perjuangannya sangat sulit.

Kedua orang tua Junmyeon awalnya tidak menyangka kalau anak mereka menjalin hubungan dengan sesama laki laki yang sungguh masih sangat tabu di Korea. Belum lagi mengingat kekasih Junmyeon adalah Park Chanyeol, penyanyi sekaligus artis papan atas Korea selatan yang mempunyai banyak fans. Bagaimana nasib anaknya kelak jika bersama dengan Chanyeol? Ayah Junmyeon tidak mempermasalahkan mengenai materi yang tentunya bisa dicukupi oleh Chanyeol. Akan tetapi nasib anaknya setelah menikah dengan Chanyeol dalam segi psikis, mengingat pasti banyak yang akan mengekang hubungan keduanya. Anaknya pasti akan mengalami banyak tekanan dan hujatan dari banyak kalangan terlebih dari fans Chanyeol sendiri.

Chanyeol bahkan sudah berulang kali diusir dari rumah Junmyeon yang terletak di Busan mana kala laki laki itu datang untuk bertemu dengan sang kekasih pujaan. Akan tetapi Chanyeol tidak menyerah begitu saja, ia terus mencoba meyakinkan Ayah Junmyeon kalau ia benar benar serius menjalin hubungan dengan Junmyeon. Bahkan Chanyeol sampai mengungkapkan ini dimedia masa. Dan tentunya setelah hal itu Chanyeol mengalami banyak hujatan dan tekanan dari berbagai pihak.

Tapi inilah jalan yang ia pilih, Chanyeol tidak lagi peduli dengan harta dan kepopularitasannya. Ia hanya butuh seorang Kim Junmyeon yang selalu mengisi hari harinya dan menemaninya hingga mereka tua kelak. Chanyeol juga mengatakan pada semua fans- nya kalau ia sangat mencintai Junmyeon dan mengatakan kalau ia sangat bahagia dengan Junmyeon dan berharap kalau semua orang mengerti akan kondisinya. Meskipun Chanyeol belum mengungkapkan keseluruhan identitas Junmyeon kemedia masa pada saat konfrensi pers, akan tetapi ia yakin kalau fansnya sudah mencari tahu tentang Junmyeon. Ini juga ia lakukan untuk melindungi Junmyeon dari keanarkisan fans- nya dan secara tidak langsung juga mengungkapkan kepada Ayah Junmyeon betapa seriusnya ia terhadap anak tertua dari keluarga Kim itu.

" Apakah aku harus meminta ijin pada Appa kalau aku ingin tinggal bersamamu? " Junmyeon menatap Chanyeol dalam. Menyalurkan betapa ia sangat serius tentang ucapannya.

" Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu sayang~, sungguh! Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak bertemu denganmu. Aku sungguh sungguh membutuhkanmu dalam tiap hariku, tapi aku akan bersabar hingga hari itu tiba. " Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup berulang kali pipi dan bibir Junmyeon.

Ia sudah cukup dengan begini, ia sudah cukup dengan bisa bertemu dengan Junmyeon ada pintu yang pintu tertutup kembali untuknya lagi. Tanpa ada tatapan tajam dari sang mertua, dan tanpa ada halangan lagi beberapa kerabat Junmyeon yang sangat menyayangi Junmyeon. Ia akan bersabar, toh tinggal beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih abadi dimata Tuhan dan juga masyarakat. Meskipun akan banyak halangan dan rintangan menghadang mereka, Chanyeol yakin kalau mereka bisa menghadapi itu bersama sama.

" Aku berjanji akan selalu ada untukmu Chan. Aku berjanji. " ucap Junmyeon sambil mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

" Aku juga sayang, aku berjanji kalau aku akan ada selalu disisimu kapanpun dan dimanapun dan juga dalam keadaan apapun. " Chanyeol memberikan kecupan bertubi tubi di bibir Junmyeon yang selalu menjadi candu baginya itu.

" Terimakasih telah mencintaiku Chan. " Ucap Junmyeon disela pagutan mereka.

" Aku yang seharusnya berterimaksih padamu. Karena tanpa kebaikan hatimu, aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan cintamu, dan aku hanya akan selalu terbelenggu oleh penyesalan. " ucap Chanyeol tulus

" I love you, Park Chanyeol. "

" I love you to, Park Junmyeon. "

" Kita bahkan belum resmi, tapi kau sudah merubah margaku begitu saja. " Ujar Junmyeon sambil menatap sengit sang tunangan tampan.

" Biarkan saja. Aku lebih suka memanggilmu dengan margaku. " Ucap Chanyeol lagi lagi sambil mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir Junmyeon yang tampak menggoda.

" Dasar! " Sungut Junmyeon sambil memposisikan dirinya memunggungi Chanyeol.

" Tidurlah, ini sudah hampir pagi. " ucap Junmyeon yang sadar kalau Chanyeol masih terjaga dan mengecupi pundaknya yang sedikit terbuka.

" Ne, jalja my angel! " ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk erat tubuh mungil Junmyeon.

" Jalja! My giant! " ucap Junmyeon sebelum menyusul sang kekasih kedunia mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Seperti biasa mohon reviewnya yaaaa...


End file.
